Teen Wolf 1 Old Friends Find Each Other
by SlytherinKing240699
Summary: After ten years of being apart Scott McCall returns to Beacon hills and noticed it had changed and he came to shock when he found out Malia Tate had Survived and Malia was shocked to learn that scott was a true alpha and that he had returned home lets see how their friendship turns to much more some sexual acts
1. home

**Teen Wolf 1 old friends find each other**

 **Chapter One : Home**

 _past time_

 _It had been a long day and a young boy named Scott McCall was going through a difficult time with his parents arguing and the fact that his dad barley had any time to spend with him. Meanwhile in the same area a young Girl named Malia Tate was having the best day ever she was playing with her sister in the garden of her home when her parents called them for their picnic in the park like they did every Friday. Upon entering the Park Malia saw Scott all alone while boys who looked around the same age but taller bullying him and it did not sit right with her so she marched right up to the boys and told them to back off but the tallest boy just looked at her and laughed while saying "why what are you gonna do" and soon her eyes flicked from the brown to a glowing blue and then the boys stopped being mean to Scott and they ran. Malia decided to sit with Scott for a while and she introduced herself "Hi i'm Malia" Scott was in haven a person was talking to him but not just a person but a girl and Scott had a hard time talking to girls and so he said "Hi i'm Scott McCall" and so Malia started giggling at the way Scott introduced himself and she figured he was shy but she wasn't going to let the other boys bully him so she invited him to join her family for their picnic Scott asked "Are you sure i'm not a burden" and Malia just said "Don't be silly your my new best friend and i don't have many of those" and so Scott smiled and thanked his new friend for the invite._

 **Present time**

After staring at a photo for so long A 16 year old Malia Tate wished she knew where her friend was she missed him like crazy yet she had other friends who has helped her become herself after being a were cyotie for about 10 years killing her mother and sister at the age of 6 and now she was back living with her dad and going to school with members of her Alpha's pack Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin, Issac Layhee and Cora Hale Her Alpha is the one and only Derek Hale yet she never forgot her first best friend the little boy she began to care for when she was a child one Scott McCall.

 _Past time_

 _While hanging around the park was fun for both Scott and Malia they did other things too like go into the forest against their parents wishes but always came back without a scratch and it made the two six year old laugh giggle and play a lot more. One morning at the park Malia and Scott were sat under their favourite tree while they watch other boys and girls play and soon Scott looked down and upset and Malia saw this and asked "Whats wrong Scotty" and so Scott told her "I'm moving from beacon hills i wont be able to see you any more" this upset Malia since Scott was her only friend and so Malia said "If you ever come back i'll be waiting for you cos i love you Scott McCall" "I love you too Malia Tate"came Scott's reply._

 **Present time**

16 Years Old Scott McCall was grieving the loss of his mother Melissa McCall due to Ducalian ripping her throat out after Scott rejected his offer to join his all mighty Alpha pack Scott had been living far from beacon hills for 10 years and he had heared about the car accident that his only friend was in thinking she was dead he had only his mother left until he was bitten by a powerful Alpha named Sara Davis three years ago and now he was a true alpha and the only one to ever exist he came into his alpha status without having to kill for it and when an almighty alpha pack came into the area of Los Angeles to look for new strength and when Ducalian found a 16 year old Scott McCall he tried his best to get Scott to kill his pack and join his but failed at every attempt so the blind Alpha had ripped through the Davis pack and then ripped the throat of Melissa McCall to prove a point to Scott but when the super moon had risen Scott was more stronger than the whole Alpha pack and so he went through Ennis and Killed him with one strike then he went through the twins Ethan and Aiden and then he went for Kali and made her wish she never met him then he went for the leader of the pack Deucalion but something his mother had said to him before she died in his arms about not letting the monster within rule and so Scott told the blind alpha to run and to make sure he never see's him again or he will die. One thing on Scott's mind while he lays in his bed was his best friend even the memory of how he beat an alpha pack couldn't keep the thoughts of Malia out of Scott's head and he still remembers the last words they said to each other "I love you too Malia Tate and i'm coming home".

After thinking about returning to Beacon hills Scott Packed his bags and thought on some flowers for Malia's Grave since he still thought she had died ten years ago but boy was he in for a shock when he made it back home to see the girl he kept in his mind and heart for ten years. The next morning Scott found every bit of money he had inherited from his mother and caught the first bus to the small Town of Beacon hills and soon Scott arrived in front of his old home and he still had the keys and nobody had been here for ten years and so Scott let a breath out as he said "Home".


	2. shock

**Teen Wolf 1 old friends find each other**

 **Chapter two: shock**

After settling back in Scott decided to go to the flower shop to pick some flowers for Malia and so he hopped on his bike and made his way into the town where he saw people who use to bully him while he was still a kid it made him angry but he remembered that his firs and only friend was their and now she wasn't it brought a tear to his eyes and so he continued to make his way to the flower shop until he spotted a guy the same age as him with a girl with fiery red hair and another girl with brown hair and brown eyes to try and know if it was who he thought it was Scott made his way to a nearby forest and they he shifted into his wolf form and roared witch caused the three people Scott saw to look in the direction of the forest and soon they started making their way over to where Scott was. Once the three were in the forests The girl with red hair spoke "Stiles im pretty sure it came from this direction right i mean we all heared it" the boy now known as Stiles said "Lydia we heared it but that was one roar that could over power Derek what do you think Malia?" that was when Scott stepped out of the shadows and he looked happy Malia didn't recognise the boy smiling at her until she heared him say "I love you too Malia Tate" that was when she spoke "Scotty" and soon Scott said "Yeah it's me i thought you were dead" and soon Malia rushed from her spot into Scott's arms and then she remembered the roar so she told Scott to hide but then Scott shocked Malia by shining his eyes Red redder than Derek's eyes and then she said How.

After telling his friend everything that had happened in ten years Malia still couldn't believe that Melissa was dead and that Scott was living in his old house all by himself it brought tears to her eyes and then Stiles mentioned that the Alpha pack that Scott ripped apart had come to beacon hills to get rid of darach and almost tried Killing Derek their alpha. Scott was listening but he couldn't keep his eyes off Malia after thinking she was dead for ten years he was just glad she was alive and then Malia told Scott about what had actually happened and that it was a full moon and she started to shift and it caused a car accident which took her mother and sisters life but she was back living with her dad. After a full day of catching up Malia offered to walk back to Scott's house but he told her that he was OK it made her cry but she knew he was still grieving and if he needed her he would just roar and then Scott got back on his bike and left the three behind. Stiles was the first to open his mouth after Scott had left and he said "That guy was your first and only friend when you were kids that's the same guy you have been telling us about for the past three years" Malia just smiled and said "Yh but he's different he has nobody left i'm going to help him" then Lydia jumped in "What was with the 'I love you too Malia Tate'" Malia then went and told both Stiles and Lydia the last words they spoke to each other when they were six just before Scott had left beacon hills and so the three of them made their way back to see Derek about Scott and his True alpha status.

Hours later after the pack meeting Derek asked Malia to show him where Scott lived and so they took a short cut through the forest until they came to a clear path and just as both Malia and Derek were entering the street two others were there watching Scott's house and Malia had heared one of the two say "If you want me to teach you control then Kill the true Alpha and i'm not on about hale i mean McCall" this had Malia's blood boil and just before she could go and rip both their heads of Derek stopped her and told her to watch what happens and so both men walked into the house and all you could here was a loud roar and that was what pushed Malia and Derek to shift the roar of a true alpha can bring even a normal alpha out and they both made their way into the house and what they saw was Scott standing tall over two bodies two very dead bodies and it scared Malia that her friend her true love was going to die but when she saw he was still alive she rushed over to Scott and she just planted her lips upon his telling him that she will never leave him that she will always be their to help and he said "thank you" and then he looked at Derek and thanked him for helping take care of Malia and Derek said "No problem Scott" and then Derek left the two teens in the house while he disposed of the bodies and soon Malia was in Scott's arms in his mothers bed and they slept the rest of the night.

The next morning was the first day of school for Scott and Malia had helped him find the registration office and she told him that she had to get to class before she was late and so Scott kissed her one final time before she left. While Registering Scott noticed that the police were all over the school and so he asked the receptionist "Why are police all over the school" and so the receptionist told him that their had been animal attacks as of late and that it started three years ago and so after Registering Scott made his way to his first class which was maths and he was hoping it was with Malia. Upon entering the class Scott noticed that he was happy after spotting Malia and so he gave his files into the teacher and he asked about meeting his mother later on in the week this had brought a tear to his eyes and the teacher asked "What is wrong ?" then Scott said "My mother was murdered and she died in my arms my dad he's left the country i live in my old home alone" this made most of the girls in his class cry and some of the guys had a bit of sympathy and so Scott sat down and the teacher said "I'm sorry to hear that" and then Stiles asked the first question "coach when is tryouts for lacrosse" this had Scott shoot his head up and he too was now wondering when and so the teacher known as coach told them it was tomorrow at break and so Scott said "I'll be there" this shocked the class but coach just said "I like the guts of you McCall" and then class started with Scott answering more questions than Stiles and it bugged him a little that someone knew a bit more than him but it got class ended a little earlier than expected and when Scott walked up to his locker Malia made her way to hers that was right next to his and when she closed her locker she made sure nobody saw her and then she and Scott kissed a bit more before they went to Sports class where coach was once again teaching them Lacrosse before the tryouts.


	3. lacrosse

**Teen Wolf 1 old friends find each other**

 **Chapter three: Lacrosse**

During gym class Scott was looking forward to playing Lacrosse and so he told coach he didn't need the pads and soon coach said "I don't know where your from but im glad you have guts kid" and then the class was on the lacrosse field and Scott was playing centre and when the ball was in Scott's Lacrosse stick he was hard to catch and nobody could tackle him and soon he scored without a problem and it was like that through the whole game and after the class had ended coach shouted "McCall come here" and so Scott made his way to coach and then coach said "That was some great stuff kid your on the team and to make it better you play like a leader so i'm making you captain welcome to the team" after it was announced that Scott made captain Malia left the stands and rushed into Scott's arms and Kissed him in front of the whole class and this shocked both Stiles and Lydia but she didn't care Malia felt like it was just her and Scott in their own world and when they broke apart both began to blush and they leaned into each other with their foreheads touching one another.

After the classes had ended Scott made his way to lunch and ended up sitting alone until Malia Lydia and Stiles joined him Scott smiled as his only love sat beside him and soon Stiles and Lydia started with the questions 'When did it happen how did it happen' and so both Scott and Malia said "Last night" the Lydia asked for more details so Malia told the two curious teens "Last night Derek asked me to show him Scott's place so i did and we over heared two guys about learning control if one of them killed the true alpha meaning not Hale but McCall and then we heared a all mighty roar that forced not just me but Derek to shift and thats when we made our way to the house and we saw Scott standing above two dead bodies" then Scott told his side to when he and Malia kissed for the first time and then going to bed together before coming to school the next morning.

Stiles wanted more information so he asked "Did you guys you know" but Scott made his eyes go Alpha red without noticing and it took Malia Stiles and Lydia to take him out of the dinning hall before a blood bath could have been made and that was when Malia said "No stiles we did not but why did your eyes flash Scott" then Scott said he could smell trouble and that was when the windows to the changing rooms went trough with smoke grenades and it made Scott roar with so much might it caused Malia to sift and then back to herself again and then Scott turned back into himself and the four of them ran out of the room they were in and that was when Stiles told Scott about the deadpool and that he was the most wanted supernatural creature in the world and so he was found to be in a bad mood and so he told them that he would see them later and he left school and went home. After Scott left Malia looked at Stiles and she berated him for telling Scott about the dead pool and so when the three friends made their way to the last class their teacher asked where Scott was and so Malia told him that Scott felt ill so he went home and so carried on with the history lesson.

After the lesson had finished Malia rushed to her car to go to Scott's house but when she arrived she noticed the door was still unlocked so she entered the house and made her way upstairs and what she saw was Scott sleeping in a pair of Sweatpants so she decided to remove her jacket and top and just sleep in her skirt and bra next to Scott who had just put his arms around her and now she felt a lot of comfort in his arms once again just being in his warm embrace was enough to make her smile more than enough. After a while both Scott and Malia had woken up and Scott was surprised that Malia was just in her skirt and bra it made him blush but it also made Malia blush a deep crimson red and she told Scott "Id only look like this for you Scott maybe a bit more" Scott said that they were not ready yet but when the day comes he would like that both smiled and soon Malia heared Derek roar and she told Scott that she had to leave so She and Scott kissed before she put her top on and then her jacket Kissed Scott one last time then she left.

After Malia left Scott decided he would have something to eat but before he could finish Hunters were all over his house Gun shots windows smashed and then two grenades went through Scott's Room and blew the house up and it collapsed on top Scott and soon the Hunters had left and nothing could be heared from the rubble from Scott. While Scott was under the rubble of his house Derek and his pack were talking about the dead pool and how the supernatural beings were dying and that was when Derek asked Malia to take the pack to Scott's house so they could ask the true alpha for help. When Malia and the Pack entered the street that Scott lived on Malia saw a house that was now tones of rubble and she noticed it was Scott's home and so she started crying her eyes out until Derek mentioned he could hear a heartbeat so Malia dashed up to the rubble and she was moving most of the mess until she could see her beloved. When she finally got to Scott he looked smashed in and she could tell he was still alive but it took her and Derek to pull him out and soon Issac mentioned the idea of taking Scott to the animal clinic to Deaton so he could check for any damage done to him.

After getting Scott to Deaton the dark skinned man asked what happened so Malia told him that they found him under the rubble of his house and it surprised Deaton that he survived but that was when Derek mentioned that Scott is the True alpha.


	4. Healed

**Teen Wolf 1 old friends find each other**

 **Chapter four: Healed**

Since Scott was taken into Deaton Malia hadn't Left his side and it had been two days Lydia and Stiles was covering for both Scott and Malia. Stiles told coach that since Scott was the new captain that he needed rest and he was in an accident over night and that he was in the Hospital with Malia since she was the only person to care for him coach understood and mentioned that a game will in three weeks and hopefully Scott would be back by in the animal clinic Malia was right beside Scott while he heals but he wasn't healing fast enough so to take some of his pain away Malia held his hand and soon her veins turned black and soon she felt his pain and then she stopped to make the pain leave her system and soon Scott had woken up and all he could say was "Mum Malia I'm sorry" and soon Malia stood up and kissed Scott to let him know she was OK and it made him Relax and soon he was fully healed and soon he woke up fully and noticed he was in some sort of clinic and that Malia was with him. Scott was Glad she was with him and so was she Malia loved Scott and has done for ten years and now they were finally together. After a while Deaton came in along with Derek and they asked how Scott was and Scott told them he was broken he had no home anymore nowhere to live and this brought tears to Malia's eyes but then Scott remembered he had money enough money to get an apartment so he could live but Malia told him that he was going to stay with her and her dad and like ten years ago Scott asked "Are you sure i wont be a burden" and Malia said "no because i love you Scott McCall" "I love you too Malia Tate" came the reply so Malia called her dad and she said "Dad can Scott stay with us his house was destroyed and his mum is dead and his dad really don't care about him" "Sure baby girl is it that Scott who left ten years ago by any chance" asked her father and Malia said "Yes dad it is" and soon Scott was walking with over $9987.698.5999 in his bank and soon both Malia and Scott made their way to her house that was only a two bed roomed place so Scott was staying with Malia and her father had no problem with what they get up to.

During the afternoon Stiles and Lydia had come round to Malia's and told both her and Scott that they were lucky that they were not at school and Scott asked Why so Stiles went and told them about this new teacher who was acting all weird as if he was possessed and that a kid from a long time ago had just shown up fighting a deranged werewolf who was saying 'I need to find him i need to find the alpha' Scott was thinking it was for Derek but then Lydia said that Scott's full name was written on the chalk board and that nobody was out of their seat. The news worried Malia but Scott kissed her to reassure her that he was not going any where and this made her smile and soon Stiles and Lydia had some news of their own and they announced that they were seeing each other and that was when Malia said "Finally i was beginning to wonder when you two would hook up" and then Scott said Congrats you guys" and then Stiles said thanks and then both couples were talking about how Scott's name ended up on a school chalk board when nobody moved from their seat not even the teacher and then Stiles and Lydia had left just as Malia and Scott were called down for dinner by .

After dinner Scott and Malia went back upstairs to get ready for bed and so both of them went and brushed their teeth and when they let their fangs out they brushed to make sure they were extra clean and then they shifted back into their human state and then made their way to their room and Malia went to her wardrobe and pulled out a bra and knickers set along with some tight night shorts and tight top to go with and she wasn't bothered when Scott had seen her had to admit that he thought her breast size was a D-cup and she wasn't ashamed to let her boyfriend see her this way what shocked Scott more was the fact was her clean shaved pussy this made her look like a true beauty in Scott's eyes but when she put her bra and panties on Scott dropped his trousers along with his underwear and then his top and Malia had finally found out that Scott was packing more than just Muscle but he was carrying more weight in his sack and she looked as if she wanted to just give it a feel to make sure she wasn't dreaming but she remembered what Scott and herself had talked out before his house was blown to smithereens. After both Scott and Malia were ready for bed Scott in just his sweatpants got closer to the wall and then Malia got in next to him but she did more than that. Malia decided to tease Scott by grinding her body next to his and this made the poor teen harden and he could feel himself getting harder the more Malia teased his member and she could feel it soon to as it poked her in the ass and between the legs She had guessed that he had to have been about ten inches and she loved the idea of that one day inside her but for now she stopped teasing him and she faced Scott and put her hands in his sweatpants and found out she was right about the size and so she kept her hands down there all night as both herself and Scott slept. During the night Scott was reliving the murder of his mother but then he was dreaming about Malia and himself having a great night of blissful sex and by the moans he could hear from Malia she was also dreaming the same thing especially when he heared Malia call his name more than once.

The next morning Scott had woken up and he could feel something wet so he took the quilt of of himself and Malia and he saw that Malia was so wet her dreams must have felt real and so he decided to let her sleep some more while he went and showered cleaned his teeth and changed for school. Just as Scott finished putting his school things in his bag he saw Malia wake up and when she felt the wetness she noticed that she had came during the night while dreaming of her and Scott having sex so she picked up her clothes for the day went into the bathroom took a shower cleaned her teeth and then she re entered hers and Scott's room stripped the bed and put new sheets on then she placed all her school things in her bag and went down to breakfast with Scott before they went to school.


	5. school trip

**Teen Wolf 1 old friends find each other**

 **Chapter five:School trip**

When both couples Stiles and Lydia. Scott and Malia arrived at school Coach had a bus waiting and he started calling his class to get on the bus but when he saw Scott Coach said "I hope your OK McCall because were going on a trip and we need people like you" and so Scott said "Yes Coach im all good" and then Scott and Malia took the back two seats on the left while Stiles and Lydia took took the back two seats on the right and soon Coach had bored the bus and told the driver that it was a two day trip and so the driver had left and Scott had noticed that they were heading straight for Los Angeles where his mother was murdered. Scott was glad that he owned an apartment with two bedrooms and so he told Coach that he was going to Take Malia Stiles and Lydia to his Apartment and then Coach asked where the apartment was and so Scott told him it was a place he had lived in for ten years before his mother was killed and that he had belongings their so Coach allowed the four to go and funnily enough it was right next to the motel bed and breakfast that the rest of the class and Coach were staying.

When Scott and the rest of his company had settled into his apartment Scott told Stiles and Lydia that their room was down the hall from his and that Malia was welcome to put her clothes away and Stiles and Lydia had the same Idea and everyone stopped when they noticed Scott not move and so Malia asked "What's wrong Scott?" and then he told them that the spot he was standing in was the place where his mother had died in his arms it made the three shed tears but soon Scott told them to settle in while he takes care of some business and with that he left while locking the door and the three friends put their clothes away and decided to sit down and watch T.V. Meanwhile in the centre of Los Angeles Scott found who he was looking for and soon he shouted "dad" that was when agent McCall turned around and said "Scott" Scott did not look happy and so agent McCall tried to play the dad card and said "Where have you been ive been all over looking for you" Scott didn't buy is so Scott said "I went Home i went back to beacon hills after mum was murdered cos all you care about is your stupid job" and that was when agent McCall put his defeated face on and sighed "Yes i know i failed you i failed your mother we just didn't work i'm sorry" Your sorry your sorry for leaving me and mum your sorry you let her die I WAS THERE SHE DIED IN MY ARMS NOT THE MAN WHO SAID TO HER ON THEIR WEDDING DAY TILL DEATH DUE US PART IT WAS ME WHO BURIED HER IT WAS ME WHO HAD TO WATCH THE ONE PERSON WHO CARED ABOUT ME DIE" that was it Scott could't stand the sight of his own dad and so he went to the Shopping centre to get some food and stuff for the two day stay and then he returned back to his apartment where he put the food in the fridge and cupboards and then he went right past Malia Stiles and Lydia who hadn't noticed him come back in and he shut his door and let himself cry, cry at the fact that he had just disowned his own dad for what he did to him and his mother and for not being there when he needed him the most.

After a while Scott decided to go to sleep and so he got into his bed and slept while Malia asked if Scott was back she had her answer when she saw him sleeping but what caught her eye was the red puffy marks round his eyes and she knew he had been angry at someone and that he had cried over it so she joined him to help comfort him but this time she decided to remove her jacket top and skirt and just sleep in her undergarments until Scott had woken up. Three hours later Scott had woken up to a beautiful sight of Malia just sleeping their in nothing but her bra and panties and so he had woken her up and told her to get her clothes on so they could have dinner and so when Malia was finally dressed both Scott and Malia made their way to the living room where Stiles and Lydia were sleeping on the sofa and so Scott went into the kitchen and cooked his all time favourite spaghetti carbonara with garlic bread. While cooking the scent of the food made its way to the living room waking both Stiles and Lydia and it made Malia laugh at how they looked like two sleeping babies and soon Stiles asked "Who is cooking?" while plating up the meal that he had prepared Scott said "that would be me ladies first as he passed a plate full of the delicious meal to both Lydia and Malia and then he came in with his own and Stiles's meal and they all sat down and ate. Stiles, Lydia and Malia said it was the best thing they had tasted in forever and then Scott told them that if he passed classes hi mother would make him it and one day she taught him how to make it and that was when Scott said "Thanks mum" and then due to their being left overs they all had seconds and then Scott washed the pots up dried them and then put them away and asked if anyone wanted to watch a movie and the chorus of three "Yes"made him choose the film Van Helsing. After the film Malia asked if that film was based on true story and it was Scott who told her that it wasn't it was just some actor called Huge Jackman and some guy who played Dracula when they all noticed that it was dark outside Scott and Malia made their way to their room and like the night before back at Malia's home She stripped herself of her clothes but unlike the night before she decided to wear her tight bottom shorts and tight top that showed her nipples right through the tight cotton material and her amazing round curves in them tight shorts. It was teasing Scott a little but he wasn't bothered and so he shed himself of his clothes and like the nigh before Malia was staring at his cock and thinking what it would be like to have that inside her someday. when Scott finally got his sweatpants on he and Malia got into bed and just cuddled up to each other but Malia stuck her hand in Scotts sweatpants and he Stuck hi hand in her tight shorts and he could tell that they were both getting excited but nothing was going to happen not just yet anyway.


	6. can't wait much longer

**Teen Wolf 1 old friends find each other**

 **Chapter six: can't wait much longer**

The next morning Scott had woken up to some strange noise coming from Stiles and Lydia and all it took was Lydia screaming "Oh Stiles don't stop go faster harder" for him to know that they were having sex it didn't bother him since he had his own beauty right next to him and so he decided that he needed a shower and a morning cuppa tea so Scott had gotten out of bed after removing his hands from Malia's tight shorts and her hand from his sweatpants and then he exited the bedroom just as Malia woke up and so she followed Scott and to her surprise she did not come to see Scott in his sweatpants but she saw him completely naked just getting in the shower and so she stripped her night clothes off and joined Scott in the shower. Scott loved how her body grinned against his wile they were both wet and it was making Scott get harder and harder while it was making Malia hornier and hornier and soon she couldn't lake it no more and she got a hold of Scott's cock and put it in her most precious hole she had placed his ten inch dick in her pussy and she gave a loud scream as he broke her barrier and now both teens were no longer virgins. Scott loved how tight she was and it felt so good that he wished he could just stay there for the rest of his life but he knew he couldn't and so he took it while it last. Malia had told him that she was on the pill so it was OK to cum inside her and so she and Scott had sex for the first time in their lives right there in the shower.

In the room across from the bathroom was Stiles and Lydia's room and they were still going at it they was not as loud as they were earlier and they could now just hear Scott and Malia going at it in the bathroom and so Lydia said "Finally she not a virgin no more" and Stiles was paying more attention to Lydia's double D sizes tits while fucking her brains out which she loved the most she could feel him hitting her back walls inside her and she was greatfull for Stiles to have a 8 inch but what they didn't know what Malia was shouting Scott's name while the young teen wolf pounded her. After the eventful morning the four teens were all dressed and having breakfast and soon Lydia started the conversation off "So how was it then" Scott and Malia asked what she meant and then Lydia elaborated "How was the shower and the sex" and so Malia said i should be asking the same question but it was amazing Scott is a great guy he has a ten inch dick and it made me feel whole" both Lydia and Stiles looked at a blushing Scott and then Malia kissed him and soon he felt like he was floating in his own world and it was amazing for him to be kissing his girlfriend.

After breakfast the four teens made their way from the apartment to their class mates and they asked what Coach was doing with them today and so one of the students who introduced herself as Allison Argent told them that they were here to learn about culture and what culture is in people and so Scott told everyone that the culture in Los Angeles were all rich some were snobs and that almost everyone has been in the strip clubs this had some of the guys interested but Scott told them that it was a waste of time thinking on it because they just rob your money and that was half the culture sorted out. Later on during the day Scott and his three companions took a trip to the schools where Scott was learning before he transferred to Beacon hills high and some of his old class mates saw him and decided to throw rocks at him and just like ten years ago Malia made her eyes glow that magnificent blue and the kids ran. Scott also showed them the burial sight of his fallen pack and mother and he laid flowers on each one to remember them by then he went to the building where he took out the Alpha pack and he showed them the bodies. Stiles told Scott that they were the ones in beacon hills a while back and he thanked Scott for killing them but he did tell them that their leader fled with his tail between his legs and that made the four of them laugh.

After a while the four teens made it back to the apartment where Scott and Malia decided they should have some alone time and so they went to their room and Stiles and Lydia went to theirs and Lydia shed her clothes quicker than Stiles and boy did she look great Double D sized tits and a clean shaved pussy that was dripping since they had returned and Stiles could not wait to eat his girlfriend out and so Stiles was now naked and both Stiles and Lydia were now making out while in the other room Scott and Malia were going at it and they were loud Malia kept screaming Scott's name and Scott kept saying how Tight Malia was but soon Malia asked Scott to take her anal virginity and so Scott complied and put his cock at her entrance and then out of nowhere he pushed it in and Malia asked him to wait a few minutes while she got use to the feeling and after five minutes she gave Scott the signal and he began smashing her back doors in and she loved every minute of it and so they were at it also.


	7. returning home

**Teen Wolf 1 old friends find each other**

 **Chapter seven: Returning home**

After the trip to Los Angeles Scott, Malia, Lydia and Stiles was heading back to Beacon hills with the rest of the Class on a few occasions Malia had slipped her hands down into Scott's trousers but stopped when coach came to check on them all and that was every hour. Finally the class was back in their home town of beacon hills and since it was the end of the school day so Coach sent them all home and so Malia and Scott made their way back to Malia's house where asked how the trip was and soon both Malia and Scott were both smiling and soon they told him all about the trip minus the part where they had sex twice. During Dinner that evening Scott and Malia were talking about what they had learned and it had intrigued them to continue the study and soon both Scott and Malia decided they needed a shower so both horny teens entered the bathroom turned on the shower and stripped their clothes off and go into the shower that was piping hot and soon they forgot about Los Angeles and thought about the sex they were gonna have while in the shower. Scott allowed his inner wolf out a little and he began to use his senses not just his sight but his hearing he could hear the water dripping off of Malia and he used his sense of smell and he could smell her essence that amazing flowery smell almost like rose's and then his taste of her lips when they touched his he could tell Malia wasn't using her were cyotie senses so he made it more enjoyable for her as they made out under the scolding hot water and then within seconds Malia got a hold of Scott's cock and put it inside her pussy that was dripping with her juices since she couldn't wait to have him once again.

Scott was in haven he had Malia again and he loved every second of it and it made his heart skip a beat every time he was near her and when he wasn't with her her heartbeat was the only thing that kept him going they were like two peas in a pod a perfect match and i think Malia had known since she met him when they were just six years old. After a while Scott and Malia were panting since they had been a bit more rougher being supernatural creatures but that didn't bother them they loved every second of love making they had in the shower and it only made thing better between them. When both teens were ready for bed Malia in just a tight top and real tight shorts that had small wolves on them and no bra or panties just how Scott liked it since the trip to his other home in Los Angeles and Scott wore his normal sweat pants and soon the both went to bed and slept the way they had fora while now with Malia's Hands in Scott's Sweatpants and Scott's Hands in Malia's shorts but this time he inserted two fingers into her pussy making her moan hi name quietly as to not wake up Mr. Tate. The next Morning Scott had woken up and noticed Malia was not their with him and so he had gotten up and found a note on the desk saying

 _Scott_

i had to meet up with the pack so don't worry

im fine dad knows im with friends and that you are still home

if you go out make sure you come back alive

all my love

Malia

After reading the note Scott smiled and made his way down stairs in some gym gear and he had some breakfast with a glass of fresh orange juice before letting Mr. Tate know he was going for a run the older man told him to be careful of the animal attacks and Scott promised he would and soon he was gone at a breaking speed a car wouldn't even go and soon the true alpha could feel the air as it hit his face and then he made his way into the woods. While in the woods Scott could smell danger and soon Silver bullets laced with wolfsbane was inside his legs and it hurt so much he howled in agony and then two arrows pierced his arms and and he soon found himself stuck to a tree. When the hunter stepped out of the shadows Scott was wide eyed as he said "Allison". Allison Argent was not one to challenge and soon she said "Shut up you mangy mutt your kind are to be eliminated"and that was when Scott saw four dark shadows and he recognised them as a fellow Pack who his had helped many moons ago and then Scott Fell into a dark abyss as the wolfsbane was draining him of his energy. The four other werewolves had been helpful to Scott and took him back to where they were staying so he could heal but it was taking forever as Scott shed tears saying "I'm sorry i wasn't here to save you mom please come back" the four knew of what the leader of the alpha pack had done and how it brought the full power of the true alpha out of the teen and the two men and Two women werewolves could feel his pain he was not letting himself heal he was grieving so much he wanted the pain to stop completely. After a while though Scott had healed but he was still too weak to move and soon he heared four voices he though he would never hear again "John, Jane, Harry, Hannah is that you" the four wolves looked at him and soon John said "Welcome back to the land of the living Scott" and just as Scott tried to move he felt his legs give in and soon Harry and Hannah had rushed over to make sure he was placed on the sofa not too far for them to carry him. John had told Scott that their alpha was dead and that they needed a new one and since they knew Scott he asked if he would take them into his pack and all Scott said was "It would be my pleasure" and then he passed out once again due to the weakness he felt.


	8. Scott's Missing

**Teen Wolf 1 old friends find each other**

 **Chapter eight: Scott's Missing**

After the pack meeting Malia rushed home so she could spend the day with Scott but when she arrived she noticed that Stiles dad the sheriff was at her place while her Dad was talking to him. When Mr. Tate saw his daughter he rushed to her and said "thank god your OK Scott went out this morning and he hasn't been back since and im worried i thought something happened to you too" soon Malia burst into tear her boyfriend her first friend her best friend the love of her life was missing and nobody could tell where he was it broke both Malia and Mr. Tate's hearts that the boy they came to care for had gone until Malia could smell Blood not too far from there so she was making her way to the forest when she found Allison Argent knocked out on the ground with a gun and then a bow and arrow and she noticed the puncture wounds in the tree and she had guessed that the girl was hunting werewolves but when she got to the tree she could smell Scott and she knew it was his blood and so Malia walked back over to Allison and dragged her back to her house where the sheriff was still talking to her dad and then she interrupted the conversation about Scott "I found her in the woods heavily armed and i found these silver bullet shell casings and Arrows with blood Scott's Blood". When Allison finally woke up she found herself locked in a prison cell without her weapons and soon the sheriff asked her if she had seen a teen aged boy around and Allison said no but the sheriff knew she was lying and so he tried again "Have you seen a teen aged boy who is in fact a werewolf" the question had Allison on edge and so she said "Yes i shot two rounds of silver laced with wolfsbane one in each leg then pinned him to a tree with two arrows one for each arm but before i could kill it four others showed up knocked me out and that is all i remember" Johnathan Stalinski had just about heared enough "One thing miss that werewolf has done no damage to us or our town and don't refer to him as it he is still part human and that is what i care about" and soon he had her prosecuted for attentive murder on A teen age boy aged 16 and there was nothing her Father would do to help her since he works with Derek and his pack.

Meanwhile on the edge of Beacon Hills Scott was just getting his strength back and he could feel more power as he had just found four of his friends who wanted to join his pack and Scott called it the true alpha had met the four members of his new pack when he was on a trip with the Davis pack and Scott had helped them by stopping the ones who wanted them dead and that had them all in his debt for saving them and that formed a good friendship between the two packs and they had helped each other out on countless ocations and now Scott had his very own pack that could rival Derek's Hales but since Derek was in Scott's good books for helping his beloved Malia and keeping her safe. Just then it hit Scott right in the chest Malia must be worried sick about him and he had to see her so she knew he was OK but that was Stopped by Peter Hale who said "The power of a true alpha is very strong i might not be able to kill you but i can put you all in a Hospital bed" and soon a fight broke out and since Peter was once an Alpha his claw cut deep and soon Scott, John, Jane, Harry and Hannah had fallen and Peter ran knowing he couldn't take the power Scott had and that was when a couple had found the four bodied and soon they loaded them up in their truck and took them to Beacon Hills hospital. When the the couple asked if the five teens were OK the doctor had told them that they looked pretty bad and that it would take a while before they could do the surgery. Meanwhile all over Beacon Hills Malia and her dad along with Derek put up a missing persons photo of Scott so someone could help find them and when they turned up to the Hospital to hand them out they passed one to the couple that had brought Scott and the other four in and Malia said "If you see this boy let me know please" and that was when the man no older than 21 recognised the face of the boy in the photo and so he stood and said "Miss we know where he is" and that was when Malia, and Derek walked back to them and the the first question was "Where is he?" with a glint of Hope Malia was going to get some good news but when she saw the grim faces of the young couple she knew it was bad and soon she could Smell the blood of Scott but four others too and so Derek herself and followed the scent and what was shocking was the fact that not just Scott but the four others with Scott had the same stripes on their right arm to symbolise that this was a Pack with a new alpha but it upset her that her beloved boy Scott was lying there with deep lacerations from his stomach to his chest and just before the group of three left Malia and Derek watched as The five started to heal and so Malia told her dad to wait around the corner and so he listened and within seconds Scott had woken up with his alpha eyes showing and then out of nowhere a load roar could be heared from Scott that caused Malia and Derek to shift but also the other four who were with Scott.

After Scott and the rest had shifted back into themselves Scott had got up and asked "where the Hell is Peter Hale" the name shocked Derek and soon he knew why Scott asked and Malia had come to the same conclusion that Peter was the one who attacked them and Scott was not a nice guy when you made him mad. To help Scott calm down Mali kissed him and soon he relaxed as he four members of his pack wolf whistled and soon they introduced themselves to Derek and Malia and told them how Scott had just become their alpha after they saved him from a dark haired female hunter and this was all the information Malia needed to know that Allison Argent was going to try and Kill Scott and get the $45000 for killing the top dog on the Dead pool.


	9. True Alpha and Hale pack

**Teen Wolf 1 old friends find each other**

 **Chapter nine: True alpha and Hale pack**

After Scott, John, Jane, Harry and Hannah left the hospital with Malia and Derek while went home and soon Derek called his pack members and soon both the True Alpha pack and the Hale pack were discussing the fact that the dead pool is a way for hunters and other to make money from killing the supernatural of Beacon hills and that it had to stop and so Derek and Scott made a plan to set a trap for the hunters using Scott. Malia was 100% against using her boyfriend as a target for the hunters just so they could catch them because the last time he was shot twice in the legs and then twice with arrows. Scott told her not to worry that they are doing this so they could try to live like human beings and blend in and so she kissed him and the plan was set in motion for every morning. Christopher Argent was just dissapointed that his own daughter had almost killed Scott for money and that she was on the wrong side of the fight he wished that his sister Kate had not taught her then his dad Jarared had twisted her mind and now she was doing time prison behind bars it pained him to see his little girls like that but it was her own fault and so he put his input about the plan that the two alphas had made and he told them that he could lead the Hunters while secretly they knew he was working with them and the hunters didn't know and so Scott and Derek nodded and Malia was just worried that something might go wrong.

After the double pack meeting John, Jane, Harry and Hannah told Scott that they would register at school and that they were glad he was alive and then both Scott and Malia made it home where was just setting out Dinner for the three of them and so all three were sat down eating their meal and talking about what might happen at school tomorrow. During Dinner Malia kept sliding her hands into Scott's trousers to feel his manhood and he knew she wanted him but due to still feeling a little weak from the wolfsbane and the attack he told her that he would giver it for more than two hours after school since he was tired and so Malia and Scott went to bed as normal with each others hands in each others night at Stiles house Stiles and Lydia were talking about Scott's new pack and it was worrying them that they might take off but they did not know who they were and how Scott knew them but they were glad they were here for the time being. The next Morning Scott and Malia had woken early to start the plan Scott, Derek and Chris had made the night before and so Scott was out in the open while Malia and Derek were high in the tree out of sight. After hearing Chris Argent's voice and the heartbeat of the five other men he came with Chris was giving a good fake sob story about how this almighty alpha being taken down by his daughter and then she got arrested and for a minutes Scott though he was telling the truth when he said he'd break his daughter out of prison but his heartbeat fastened and Scott blew a breath of relief to know the Hunter was on their side. When the six men saw Scott one of them used a silencer and he took the shot and got Scott in his leg like Allison did but this bulled had a double dose of Wolfsbane and boy it caused Scott some serious pain and soon he dropped to the floor and then three more shots were taken to his other leg and his arms and soon his body had taken four shots of a stronger wolfsbane poison. Malia and Derek couldn't just sit and watch Scott die and neither could Chris and so the three started an attack on the five hunters that Chris led into their trap. After the five were tied up Malia rushed over to see if Scott was breathing and thankfully he still had a pulse but it was fading fast and so Chris told her to move and he came through with one of the bullets the hunter had used and he took out the wolfsbane and had lit it on fire and he saw as Scott inhaled the poison and then the ash of the poison was then placed on all four bullet wounds and it caused Scott to roar louder than Normal and it made the ground shake and when he stood up he said "I feel different" and just before Malia or Derek or Chris could ask what he meant Derek and Malia could hear Scott's bones break and then fix back together and soon he began shifting into a full Wolf about 10 foot in height Scott was in a sense of pain and he begged for it to stop but the more he complained the more it hurt until he was fully transformed into the true alpha form.

Malia said Scott's name but the wolf in front of her didn't recognise her at all and so he sprinted off faster than he did while only shifted slightly but soon memories flooded his mind about his child hood about how he returned to his love and home with Malia and then the human in Scott forced its way to form a Wolf that was stronger than his true alpha form and just as he was heading back he could hear the sound of a gun loading and noticed that one of the captured hunters were awake and so without thinking he sprinted fast s lightning and just in time to stop the hunter from shooting Malia and Scott pit the man and then ripped him to shred and the man was no more. Chris was shocked and a bit worried that the wolf was a different killer but when Scott shifted back into himself Malia ran up to him and what was more Shocking was Scott was naked out in the forest and in front of two men but he wasn't bothered he was covered by Malia and soon he shifted back into the wolf again and both Scott and Malia headed back to the house before had woken up and so both Scott and Malia had enough time for a bit of fun and so the sexy were cyotie had shed all her clothes and Scott shifted back into himself and soon both Scott and Malia were having the most heated moment where both Scott and Malia had shifted and soon Bright shiny Red eyes met a magnificent Shiny blue as Scott pounded Malia making her moan his name after three hours of love making did Scott and Malia decide to get cleaned up and get dressed for School and so they ate breakfast and then they left the house and got in the car and got To school Malia asked if Scott was ready for the game tonight and that she would be in the stands cheering for him.


	10. New Students

**Teen Wolf 1 old friends find each other**

 **Chapter ten: new students**

Just as they promised John, Jane, Harry and Hannah had enrolled at Beacon Hills high and were in the same classes as Scott Malia Stiles and Lydia and when the first class of the day started Scott walked up to coach and told him "I can't wait for tonight were gonna crush our opponents" this had coach smiling and he said "Finally a player who actually will help us win welcome back McCall" and then he sat right beside Malia while John sat behind him and Jane sat behind Malia and then Harry and Hannah right in front of them and Scott whispered so only the six others could hear him "Two heartbeats in this class are slightly beating fast" Malia John Jane Harry and Hannah all nodded as they kept their eyes on a girl and a boy one with a darker tone of skin and one with a brighter shade of skin and soon Coach Talking about the big game that the captain was going to help them win against their main rivals The Los Angeles eagles Scott was kicked out of the team because the other team members hated him and that was another reason for leaving the city. After talking about the game all morning the class made it to their next class of history with Mr Harris.

Mr Harris didn't like how Scott and Malia was sitting next to each other and so he placed one of the two students from the previous class who had a higher heartbeat and this didn't sit well with either Scott or Malia but the student sat next to Scott and she whispered "Don't worry wolf boy you won't walk out of this class" John Jane Harry Hannah and Malia heared this and watched as the dark skinned girl Stabbed Scott in his leg and soon a Mighty cry of pain came from the back of the room and it caused Mr. Harris to tell Scott to stop whining and that was when Malia stood up and she said "Are you fucking stupid that cow just Stabbed him in the leg and you tell him to stop moaning" and soon Scott's Pack and Malia grabbed Scott and took him out of the class to the Vet where Deaton was Talking to Derek but when both men noticed the seven teens walk in they asked whats going on and soon Malia told them that a Hunter had stabbed Scott but when they touch the what ever was in his leg it moved deeper into his body and soon Deaton had Scott on the table and he told Scott he'd have to shift to help with the pain but as Scott started to shift the pain intensified and it felt like his skin was on fire but during the shift Deaton used some large scissor like tongs and he got the shard of a knife laced with the venom of a kanima it had Paralysed Scott for quite awhile before his rapid Healing kicked in and soon he was back on his feet and they all made it back to school just before lunch and so the seven of them went to the refectory and got their lunch and then they sat down and waited for the last two members of the group and soon Lydia and Stiles joined them and told them that Harris was looking for them and he was pissed and soon enough Mr. Harris found them and he marched up to them and he told them they had a detention and so Scott stood up Flashed his eyes red and he said "Say that word one more time and i'll rip your throat out with my teeth" Mr. Harris just ran for the sake of his life and he knew that Scott would follow through with his threat after seeing the eyes change from brown to red he knew that the supernatural were real.

After lunch the nine students all laughed at how Fast Harris ran from them and they soon found out that he had resigned and so history was cancelled until a new teacher was found and so the group of teens made their way to English so they could finish the school day. The class lasted about an hour when the bell had gone for the signal that it was time to go home on the way home Scott started seeing thing and hit hurt him when he saw his Mother right in front of him Malia couldn't see Melissa but Scott could and what he was saying was Heartbreaking " I miss you mom i need you" "I know Scotty but life was stolen from me i'm proud of you for not letting the monster within out remember i love you" I love you too mom but i cant keep going" "Sure you can Scotty but it will be without me" "Your leaving me again" "Im afraid so" and it brought tears to the heartbroken boy. Malia could sense a spirit around and it must have been Melissa cos she could hear Scott saying Mom a lot and when she had Gotten Scott home he told her that his mum was proud of him and then Malia took his mind off of the conversation that Scott had with the spirit of his mother by shedding her clothes and he did the same and like Scott Promised he fucked her brains out for more than five hours climaxing 20 times and her only 15 times. Scott loved Malia and he had made sure that he would stay with her forever and so when both teens got cleaned and dressed Scott went Down stairs and said to " Henry you've been like a dad to me since i came to live with you and Malia and i was hoping i could get your blessing to ask Malia to Marry me after we won the Game" Henry smiled and knew that Scott made his daughter Happy and he would never hurt her so he said "Of course Scott you have my blessing" this made Scott smile and he showed Henry his mothers Engagement ring it was a gold ring with a real red ruby in the centre it must have been about 25k gold and just as Malia was heading down the stairs Scott put the ring back in the box and in his pocket before she came into the room then the small family had a meal before going back to school for the game.

When the team walked onto the field Scott had his team huddle up and he spoke to them "Right guys you know the ins and outs of this team due to my knowledge so let get in there and beat them" and so the game had Started and Scott was starting the game by getting the ball in his Stick before his old team and now new rivals team captain could make one move and so Scott had passed the ball to Stiles and then Stiles Passed back to Scott and he scored the first goal and this brought Malia and Scott's Pack to hold up a sign that had a wolf with red eyes on it say Go Scott this made the young Alpha glad she was here and Henry clapped letting Scott know he was glad he had scored and the game continued with Scott scoring ten more time and Stiles Scored five times and then Scott shot the last and Winning shot and made it 17-0 and just before Coach could announce his team the winner Scott asked for the microphone and so the Coach handed it to the young teen and soon Scott said "Malia Tate would you come to the field" and soon Malia made her way to Scott and just before she could kiss him Scott dropped to one knee and this made the whole stadium Gasp and then Scott brought the mic back to his mouth "Malia we had known each other since we were six and you were the first person who made me have hope for friends and when i heared about the car accident it broke my heart thinking you were dead but when i came back and found out you were alive that hope came back and if you remember the last words we said to each other before i left then would you Malia Tate do me the honour of being Mrs Scott McCall" Malia couldn't believe it her boyfriend her one and only love for ten years had asked her the big question and soon tears of Happiness were streaming down her face and then Scott got the ring out of his pocket and showed her he meant what he said and soon Malia took the Microphone from Scott and said so all could hear "Yes Scott i will" and then Malia threw the Mic back to coach who announced his team the winner and the newly engaged 16 year olds who were now kissing in front of the whole school. After the proposal a member of the loosing team went up to Scott and Punched him square in the face and this made the young man very angry and soon His eyes were flashing from brown to red then back again then Scott just said"Justin you lost fair and square so bye" and Malia was proud of her man not reacting to what had happened and he stunned not just his school but the other one as well and then Scott and Malia had walked Back to Henry who took the teens home.


	11. celebrations

**Teen Wolf 1 old friends find each other**

 **Chapter eleven:** **Celebrations**

During the night Scott and Malia had had sex for seven hours straight both climaxing at the same time every time they were close Malia had the best night of her life first her boyfriend had won the game and then he proposed straight after and in front of both schools. After both Scott and Malia had finished having sex Malia held her hand up to the moonlight to admire the ring her now fiance had given her and it made her smile she knew he loved her and she loved him just the same and when Scott whispered in her ear "Im never gonna leave you" and she said "Promise" "I promise" came Scott's reply. The next Morning the newly engaged couple had entered the shower to clean themselves of the smell of sex from the previous night and soon they had left the bathroom feeling clean and soon they made their way back to their room and got ready for school and soon they were sat at the table eating breakfast that Henry had prepared and soon they all dug in and felt a wave of relief when they was full and soon both Scott and Malia went to her car and made their way to school. When they both entered everyone looked at them both and started clapping letting them know how happy everyone was for the two of them and then everyone went back to their own business and both Scott and Malia walked to their lockers only to find gifts of different sizes so they guessed everyone had placed them in there before they had got to school it was a great surprise.

When both of them got to the first class of Gym Coach Finstalk gave both Scott and Malia his gift in person and what he gave them was something neither Scott or Malia could imaging he gave Scott keys to a Porsche Scott couldn't thank him enough and soon Scott and Malia went their way to the cross country area Scott was working on his cross country running an Malia wanted to join and so when Coach blew his whistle Scott and Malia ran side by side and was way in front of the others in the class and soon they found themselves alone for quite some time so Malia and Scott made out till they could hear the rest of the class then they ran back to coach and soon they made their way back to the changing room to change back into their clothes and then made their way to maths where the class was talking about the Pythagoras theory and how it was used in so many math problems and then the bell had gone for break and so Scott and Malia decided to take a look at their new car and it was Malia who noticed the windows were tinted so nobody could see them so Scott grinned and took her in the car and they were both making out for the whole of break until she heared the bell went telling them that they had economics with the class Scott called coach over and said "Thanks for the car" and soon Coach said "Well i had to" and then the class continued with coach telling the class that they were going back to Los Angeles to do a cross country run.

Scott was not bothered about returning to Los Angeles it was more of Bumping into his father and what he might think about Scott being engaged at 16. It turned out that after the bell went for lunch that the refectory had changed and a banner saying 'congratulations Scott and Malia' the teens were surprised that a three course meal had been made and it wasn't just any meal Scott saw Lydia and Stiles smiling and so Scott and Malia made their way over and Stiles said "We remembered the meal we had back at your apartment and we thought that since you two are like well happy we thought about what you told us about it being your favourite meal so we thought it might make it better." and soon Scott Malia Stiles Lydia John Jane Harry and Hannah all Sat down together and started digging in to the soup then spaghetti carbonara and then the desert and after the meal Scott and Malia went back to the new car and made out some more even after the bell went to signal for class they carried on making out till Malia and Scott were having sex in the car they were glad they could see out of the windows and nobody could see inside and that is what made it better until Malia could hear her phone ringing and when she answered it Scott kept thrusting in and out of his love and Lydia who was on the phone could hear Malia scream Scott name and the rest of the class could hear it too and so Lydia ended the call and left her two friends to it.

After School had finished Lydia made her way over to the new car with Stiles and after opening the door she could see Scott and Malia Naked and she could also see Scott's cock and Malia wasn't lying his was twice the size of Stiles but she wasn't bothered and so Lydia coughed to wake the two supernatural beings and when both Scott and Malia noticed they were still naked they asked for Lydia to close the door so they could get dressed and so she allowed them their privacy and after Malia said "Were done" did Lydia open the door and said "Well thats enough for the day by the way you missed the last two hours and the class could also hear how loud you screamed Scott's name Malia" both teens were bright red with embarrassment but Lydia assured them nobody would say anything and that was when they heared Stiles telling them Derek and Scott's pack needed to meet up for something so Malia told Scott to keep the new car to himself since he had nothing left and so Scott had Followed Malia who was following Stiles and Lydia in a bright blue jeep. When the for teens turned up at Derek's loft Lydia opened the door and the lights were out until Derek shouted Surprise and another Banner but this had the head of a cyotie and wolf saying Congratulations Scott and Malia" and Scott asked what was going on and just like that both the Hale Pack and The true alpha pack had been bringing food out and Derek said "were celebrating your engagement" and soon everyone could hear music and soon Scott and Malia were dancing to the slow music and the rest joined in.


	12. A happy moment

**Teen Wolf 1 old friends find each other**

 **Chapter twelve: A happy moment**

Like everyday Scott and Mali had been receiving gifts until they had a bedroom full unopened was becoming too much but soon the gifts had stopped which made both Scott and Malia happy and soon it came to Scott's 17th birthday and he and Malia spent the whole day with him due to it being a Saturday Scott decided that he and Malia should open the gifts that were given to them for their engagement and they soon found out that the gifts were all amazing and then it came to Scott's birthday gift which he opened himself and he was flattered that people had thought about him. Malia loved Scott so much so she gave him his gift last and when he saw the chain saying 'forever' Scott kissed Malia and then they were getting more and more into a heated moment and soon both teens were naked and soon Scott lifted Malia's leg up and put his cock inside her pussy and soon Malia wrapped her Legs around Scott while Scott had her against the door pounding her like a mad man and she loved every moment of it. After and hour of having sex both Malia and Scott had got dressed and then they headed downstairs where Henry had breakfast on the table and so both teens started eating when Henry said "happy birthday Scott" Scott thanked him and when both Scott and Malia had finished they went back upstairs and continued having their fun.

Meanwhile at Derek's loft Lydia and Stiles had phoned both Scott and Malia three times and all they got was the voice mail and it was driving them up the Wall. Derek had no idea why Scott and Malia was blowing them off like this and so he just told his pack that the Supper moon was going to show and it would make all the werewolves and Malia to shift and Lose control they had no idea if Scott would shift but they knew that they would be more animalistic the want to kill and the craving for it Malia needed to know but she was still ignoring Lydia so both Stiles and Lydia made their way to the Tate's house and what shocked them was Malia's window was open and they could hear Malia moaning Scott's name and other things like "Faster Harder oh god your a sex god Scott keep going don't stop oh yh" Lydia finally knew why they were ignoring them they were having sex the whole time and the meeting lasted about two hours and all Scott and Malia was doing was having heated sex until they heared Malia say "Hows your birthday going so far" Scott answered "It's great because im with you" that was the full answer it was Scott's 17th birthday and all Scott and Malia wanted was time to themselves so Stiles and Lydia left before anyone could see them.

As Night rolled around Malia started feeling different and Scott could see what was wrong the super moon had come out and she was Starting to shift so Scott did the one thing he could think of and picked Malia up and jumped out of the Window as to not wake up Henry and soon Malia had ran from Scott and now he was all alone and looking for his love but he couldn't find her and so he stayed in the forest alone or so he thought. A bunch of hunters had come out and when they saw Scott they took five shots at him and he went down then he was pierced by Arrows from a crossbow in his back five times. Scott was not having the best birthday now first he was happy having sex with Malia and then the night settled in and she began to shift and now he was lying on the frond with ten bullets in each leg and arm and then five arrows in his back he Howled at the moon and soon werewolves surrounded the hunters and then a fight broke lose and soon the Hunters were dead and just as before he was found but not by just his own pack but Derek's as well and soon Malia had seen Scott she cried or howled as she saw her boyfriend was once again ambushed and injured soon the group around Scott had started to look more human and then Derek Pulled out the arrows then used his claws to take the bullets out of him which made Scott twitch and then he healed and kissed Malia and soon Scott said "How about a holiday just you me and your dad" Malia said she would love that and soon Scott felt the pain he felt when he turned into a full on werewolf and this time everyone was there to witness the transformation and the a 10ft werewolf was in the place of Scott until he used his inner human to turn into an actual wolf and then back again. Derek told Malia to get Scott back home since he was now Naked again and so Malia took Scott back and she jumped through her bedroom window like Scott did when she was shifting and soon she shed all her clothes and positioned herself above Scott's throbbing 10" cock and soon she descended on his member and soon Scott's cock diapered inside Malia's warm Pussy and she slept on top of her werewolf boyfriend and made the night memorable.

Finally Sunday morning had come and Scott and Malia didn't want to get due to being exhausted but Malia started bouncing on top of Scott and he could feel himself close to climax and Malia knew this too and she said "Scott my pill ran out and were too close" and soon Scott erupted inside Malia and he knew he had just knocked her up and she was now Pregnant. Scott was scared but also excited and he had no choice but to tell Henry so both teens got out of bed and got dressed then made their way downstairs. When both Scott and Malia sat at the table for breakfast Henry opened his mouth "So do u have to tell me something or what" and so Scott stood up and said "Henry will you hate me if i told you I got Malia pregnant" Henry sat there for a moment before Smiling and saying "No Scott i know how much you and Malia love each other i just say that this was meant to be" and then he hugged his future son in law and his daughter and he was now happy another member would be joining them in nine months and after Malia turned 18 and so he was not mad but happy and soon the conversation changed when Scott said "Sell the house Henry i have money that could buy more than one house so ill buy one that has a garage and three bedrooms" Henry liked the idea and soon the two teens headed for Derek's loft and they told him the news about Malia and that they were moving to a bigger house in Beacon Hills.


	13. new home

**Teen Wolf 1 old friends find each other**

 **Chapter thirteen:new home**

Since the news about Scott and Malia being pregnant had gone round both Scott's Pack and Derek's Scott thought the idea of having more than four godparents and so Scott was in charge of asking the Godfathers while Malia was in charge of Asking the godmothers and so they Started quick. After one of the double Pack meetings Scott asked Derek and Stiles if he could have a word with them so both of them joined him in the corner and Scott just openly asked Stiles, Derek i was hoping the two of you would be two of the three godfathers to my Child. Stiles looked like he was going to faint and Derek looked Shocked but when they both regained their composure Stiles said "yes i would yes oh thanks for picking me" and Derek said "I would be honoured Malia is like a younger sister like Cora so yes i will" Scott had a big smile on his face as he thanked the two and then he made his way back over to his Pack and told them they need to visit someone and so Scott and the rest of the true alpha pack had left and then Malia asked Cora and Lydia for a privet word and so both young women had followed her to a secluded area and like Scott Malia asked "Would the two of you be two of the three godmothers to mine and Scott's child" Unlike Derek and Stiles Lydia smiled and said "Malia your my friend practically my sister of course i would" "Yh your like a sister to me so i will for you and Scott" came Cora's Reply and soon the three girls made their way over to the sofa where they sat across from Derek and Stiles and from the look on both of their faces Malia, Lydia and Cora knew Scott asked them what Malia asked both Lydia and Cora and soon Stiles jumped up saying "Im going to be a uncle/ Godfather" and this was all the confirmation they needed.

Meanwhile at School Scott started looking for Coach and when he found him in his office Scott knocked and when he heared coach say enter Scott opened the door and surprised the coach "McCall what due i owe the pleasure" and so Scott just opened his mouth "Coach you have been like and uncle figure to me since i started here and i was hoping to ask you if you would be the third uncle/ Godfather to my unborn child" the coach had a tear in his eye as he said "Anything for you McCall yes i will" Coach knew it was his and Malia's and he was honoured to be an uncle and godfather to his captain for lacrosse and soon Scott thanked him and left the School. When the true alpha pack returned to Derek's loft they noticed that Malia and the other two girls were gone and Derek told Scott that they went to the third aunties/ godmothers house to ask her if she would do the honour so Scott nodded and soon the group decided to have a drink to celebrate and soon the girls had returned with the third aunt/ Godmother who was in fact close to both Scott and Malia it was none other than Kira. Scott was glad and soon Scott said he would like Chris Argent to be another uncle figure to his and Malia's child but he was going to ask the man soon. After an Hour the door to the loft had opened and Peter Hale walked in and nobody could stop Scott from lunging at him soon Peter was a mess but he was also kicked out by Derek before he let Scott rip him apart and so Peter had left and his scent went with him.

When Scott and Malia made it back to the house they noticed that the pictures were all packed and so were the bags since this was the last night in the house and so they slept on Malia's Mattress since her bed was at the new place that was close to where Scott use to live and it was a nice house that was why Scott paid the guy who was Selling the place it had a view of the forest and it had a large front and back garden. For one last night Scott and Malia had sex since they were in the house and it made them both relax as they both climaxed together before Malia laid on top of Scott with his cock still inside her and that was how they slept for the rest of the night. The next morning Scott Malia and Henry had left the house and packed Malia's car with the rest of the items they owned and left the small home they only knew and Scott was making his way to the new house in the car coach had gotten him to the new house with Malia and Henry following right behind him. After half an hour of driving did they finally reach the new home and so Scott helped unload Malia's Car and take the boxes and Mattress into the house. After the family of three settled in Scott and Henry put the pictures on the wall while Malia took the mattress upstairs and placed them on the they had unpacked Scott looked at his and Malia's Room he noticed that they had the double bed was near the wall just how he liked it and they had a walk in wardrobe where all their clothes were each room had a bathroom connected to it which made it easier to get to. After a while Scott and Malia Went to the shop for some food so they could eat and so they left the house while Henry went to his new room so he could rest since it was a stressful morning and so he took a short nap. When Scott and Malia returned Scott decided to cook the food he had and made a tomato and onion pasta for himself and the company they were having over Both Packs were coming over to see the new home and it was fine with Henry since Scott owned the house.

As expected the true alpha pack arrived first and they sat in the new dining hall that was going to fit 11 people and soon the doorbell rang again and then the Hale pack was invited in and so the eleven people in the house was sat and having a good laugh Henry liked the company and he said "When the baby is born i would like you all to be here" and everyone nodded.


	14. four months later

**Teen Wolf 1 old friends find each other**

 **Chapter Fourteen: four months later**

Four months had passed and now Malia was showing today Scott and Malia was going to find out what the gender of their child and they were both hoping for a girl and Scott was always calling the Baby Melissa after his mother and Scott and Malia set on the girls name Melissa Malia McCall. Since Scott and Malia were in School they had to wait till after talking to coach to leave School before Lunch so they could make their monthly Appointment with their nurse Sara who had come to liking the two young mum and dad to be. After Economics class with coach both Scott and Malia had stayed behind and they asked coach for a note allowing them to leave the school but just before they left the classroom Coach said "Tell me how it goes" and so Scott nodded and soon the two parents to be left the School and took Scott's car and soon they were at Beacon Hills hospital where Sara had just popped into the waiting room when she saw Scott and Malia she called them in first and soon Malia was in on the bed and soon Sara began putting cold gel on her stomach and Malia shivered due to the coldness of the gel and then Sara started moving the baby scanner over Malia's stomach and the image came up in the baby monitor. When the three saw the size of the baby they were glad to say it was healthy and growing well.

After Malia and Scott got ready to leave Sara said "do you want to know the sex of your child" and so Scott and Malia nodded hoping it was what they wanted and soon Sara said "Your daughter is doing well" it brought a tear to their eyes now that they were having a daughter and Scott bent down to the bump in Malia's stomach and he said "We can't wait to meet you Melissa Malia Tate McCall" Malia like the idea of her full name along with his last name and his mother's first name and Sara smiled saying that it was a great name. Soon both teens made their way to Derek's loft to tell everyone the news and hoping they would be surprised and happy. When both Scott and Malia entered the loft everyone was there Derek and his pack and then Scott's Pack it made both who had just entered happy that their friends were there and soon Malia walked over and sat down while the eager three godmothers and two of the three godfathers asked "What is the gender?" It was Scott who spoke "Her name is Melissa Malia Tate McCall" the three godmothers said "cute" both Stiles and Derek were smiling thinking the same and soon Stiles asked "So mummy's girl or Daddy's girl" Malia said "defiantly daddy's girls" Scott smiled and said "Mummy and daddy's girls" this made the three godmothers say "awwww" and then john said "Scott remember what we talked about the little hunt tonight" this made Derek's pack look at the true alpha pack (including Scott) suspiciously so Scott told them that hunters are still around and he didn't want Malia or Melissa hurt and if something happened to her it would hurt Derek due to her being in his pack and the power would drain from him so Derek nodded and soon the five friends the true alpha pack left after Scott shifted and roared and almighty roar that made Derek, Cora and Malia shift and soon they were gone from sight and in the woods.

While hunting the hunters Scott and his pack were leaving trails and this made it easy to find them and soon the five werewolves were surrounded by 10 hunters and before one shot was fired the hunters soon found themselves tied up and then Scott knocked them out with one punch each and then Scott called the sheriff and told them that 10 guys are tied up after aiming funs at him and four other teens and so the police sent out one of their deputies out in a police van and soon the true alpha pack met the deputy who introduced himself as Jordan perish. Scott recognised the name and so he sad "Perish your name its on a dead pool for supernatural creatures don't freak out " and soon Scott shifted into his werewolf state and roared and soon Jordan began shifting into a beast covered in fire and all Scott said was "Hellhound" after both Scott and Perish turned back into themselves Scott asked Jordan to be apart of his pack Jordan nodded and soon Scott and Jordan shook hands and then Scott's claws went into Jordan and Scott left his pack sign of the two bands on his arm and the Jordan Scott and the rest of the pack started loading the hunters and the guns and then Jordan took them to join Allison in prison.

After returning to the loft the true alpha pack noticed everyone asleep so Scott walked over to Malia picked her up and took her to the car. When they got Home Scott told Henry she fell asleep and wont wake till morning for school Henry nodded and Scott took Malia to their room and placed her in bed and then he went back down and started cooking for himself and Henry and soon both men decided to have a good chat and the gender of the baby was one topic when Scott told him that they were having a daughter Henry had tears of joy in his eyes and then Scott told Henry the name of the child Henry understood that Scott wanted his daughter to have a part of his mother the child's own mother and himself and so Henry said "That's a beautiful name Scott I'll look after her during School or Derek could" Scott nodded and then washed the plates they used and headed to bed with his girl.


	15. power drain

**Teen Wolf 1 old friends find each other**

 **Chapter Fifteen: power drain**

Next morning Malia had woken up feeling strange she felt weak and she couldn't understand why so she had woken Scott telling her how she felt and soon Scott started to wonder until he remembered a werewolf getting another werewolf pregnant and the mother started to become weak because the baby was feeding off her power and strength but after the child was born the mother had regained her power and strength and became stronger when he told Malia she groaned "So i'm going to be like this for another five months great" Scott could see she was feeling off now and so he just said "You could become stronger than Peter and Derek combined soon" then Malia smiled and she just said "Come on baby lets go to school" and Scott nodded and so they both left their room and left the house. With Scott driving it was making travelling easier for Malia and she thanked him everyday for it. When they reached school they both headed to Coach'soon the rest of the class filled in s office and told him about Melissa which he was happy about and soon the rest of the class filled in and so class had began with a little quiz to know what they had learned so far in economics. After the quiz Coach told them that they were going to be doing their exams soon to see if they could make it into his senior class next semester and soon Scott and Malia were writing Dates down for the exams and then the class continued with Coach rambling on wealth and how people who were wealthy could make a good living Scott and Malia smiled knowing that they are wealthy and are living in a nice home they owned a real nice car and are going to have a little princess to spoil rotten every year while both teens were daydreaming about what their lives were going to hold Coach was asking questions about the subject of wealth and when he came to Scott Scott said "spoiling my little princess" everyone laughed and Coach said "McCall see me after class" and this brought both Scott and Malia out of their daydream and soon Scott looked at everyone who was laughing at him his eyes were flashing from red to brown and his claws were digging into his hand causing him to bleed and he was giving way to much blood to the ground rather than keeping it for himself.

After seeing all the blood drip from Scott's hand Malia asked she if she could Take Scott to the school nurse and when Coach saw the blood on the floor he told her to hurry before Scott passes out and so Malia picked up a pale Scott and helped him out of the class. When Malia got Scott out of the school and around the corner Scott allowed himself to heal and Malia asked why he had done that and so he mentioned that when coach asked him a question on wealth he said 'Spoil my little princess" and then everyone laughed at him and he was beginning to get angry his eyes kept flashing from red to brown. Malia listened to every word her boyfriend said and it was getting her mad so she walked into class and she shouted "How fucking dare you" and soon everyone was cowering below their desks they knew Malia had a temper and when something bothered her she got angry and now she was past her limit and she thought she was using some of the anger her child felt for what the kids did to her daddy. Malia was furious and when she spotted the blood on the floor she grabbed the boy next to Scott's seat and made him look at her fiances blood and then let him go and then she said "Scott is like all of you and he was just thinking about what he was going to do when our daughter is born and you laugh at his answer now i know why he left 11 years ago today because people bullied him he is just happy and you take the piss god i wish i could rip your heads off" but just before she could finish her rant she heared a car engine start and she knew Scott was outside so she new he had left and it made her cry and she carried on "And now he's gone because of you" after the whole rant Malia felt weaker and soon she held her stomach. Meanwhile back at Scott's home Scott parked the car made his way to the forest and he shifted into a full on wolf and decided to go round to the edge of Beacon Hills where nobody could find him near a wolf den. While in his wolf form Scott decided to sleep like a normal wolf would and soon he was at peace just thinking of his daughter who would be with them in five months.

Back at School Malia was finding it difficult wondering how Scott is wondering if he was OK safe or worse hunted and dead she couldn't catch his scent no more and it made her worry throughout the rest of the day Malia would sometimes lock herself in the girls changing rooms and cry hoping Scott was ok she knew it wasn't his fault and if she had her way her economics classmates would all be dead except Lydia Kira and Stiles and so she just sat and cried. When school finished Lydia Kira and Cora had all entered the girls changing rooms to find Malia crying and they knew it was not hers or Scott's fault so Cora said "Mal i'll go kill them for you" No thanks Cora i'll be fine Scott will come back he just needs space" came Malia's reply in between sobs and soon the four Girls walked out of the changing room and met Stiles near the jeep where they all headed to Derek's Loft the loft Malia just sat on the sofa all broken down and worried it was doing no good to her being drained of her energy just after she regains most of it and it was worrying rest of the pack and so Derek told her that Scott would be ok and since she was in pain of the power drainage Derek took hold of her and took some of the pain away and soon everyone could hear a thundering roar north of the town and they knew Scott had gone through the change of the huge wolf again and so he wont wake up for hours tomorrow unless his anger keeps him like that meaning his own pack and Derek's would have to fight him Malia wasn't Looking forward to that and neither were the others they knew of Scott's strength in this form and so they just hoped that they found him in the morning.

the next morning both packs went out and found Scott's scent near the end of the town and so they all made their way being very cautious about what form Scott would be in. When they all reached where Scott's scent was they found Scott but they found him naked and this made Malia blush not seeing him like this was torture for her and so she rushed over too him and hugged him.


	16. dirty afternoon

**Teen Wolf 1 old friends find each other**

 **Chapter sixteen:Dirty afternoon**

After finding Scott Malia had took him home before her dad had gotten up and when they got to their room Malia had put a sleeping Scott on the bed and she just laid there with him and soon she and Scott was shouted by Henry for breakfast before school and so Malia went down stairs looking slightly pale due to the power draining from her and Henry asked where Scott was and so Malia told her that he was still asleep due to being out too late due to kids in class taking the piss out of him for saying 'spoil my little princess' and so Henry nodded and asked if she was OK Malia said "Yh im fine dad just morning sickness you know" and Henry nodded knowing how his wife was like that with Malia's sister he still didn't have the guts to tell her she was adopted because she fit right in and so the morning went on with Malia having three glasses of milk and then she picked up her fruit and headed out and decided to catch the bus to school this morning. When Malia got to school she decided to to skip the first class and head over to the forest area near the school all Malia could think of was Scott and so she decided to leave the forest and go to the park where she carved hers and Scott's names in a heart to show how much they loved each other when they were just kids.

After hours of spending time at the park Malia had decided to go back to the loft where she could talk to Derek about Scott and so she had made her way through town. When Malia finally made it back to Derek's loft she Derek that she was worried about this form of Scott how it makes him feel when he goes through the pain without help and she worried that it could happen any time and Scott could accidentally kill her along with Melissa. Derek reassured her that it wont happen because Scott leaves the house and he knows who she is and he knows the love he has for her and Melissa. Malia felt better after hearing Derek out and so she decided to head home for the rest of the day to check on Scott and so she made her way to her car and drove back home to see her fiance and father. When Malia entered the house her father asked where she had been today and so Malia couldn't lie to Henry so she told him about going to the forest and then to the park where she and Scott spent part of their childhood then to see Derek about her worries and soon Henry nodded understanding and soon Henry told Malia that Scott was still in bed probably asleep and so Malia made her way to hers and Scott's room and found Scott naked asleep so she decided to strip herself of her clothing and made her way to the bed and when she saw Scott's cock she decided to put it in her mouth and gave her lover a blow job and this made Scott moan a little but he did not wake so Malia hovered above Scott's throbbing 10" member and lowered herself onto him and soon she felt the penetration and soon she laid on top of Scott falling a sleep very fast to the beat of Scott's heart. After a while Lydia and Stiles had come over to hang out with Malia and Scott but what caught their eyes were the naked couple in the bed so Lydia said "Malia wake up" and soon Malia woke up and found out that Stiles was also in the room so she covered herself and Scott up and she said "Stiles please get out while i change" Stiles was going to refuse then he said "What about Lydia?" "Lydia is a girl Stiles she sees tits and pussy everyday" and then Lydia Jumped in "Don't worry Stiles im not gonna look at Scott i have eyes only for you and your body" this assured Stiles and so he left. After the door had finally closed Malia finally took the covers off of Scott and herself and then she got off of Scott and soon Lydia looked right at Scott and Malia noticed this and she said "Don't think about it i know it's huge but its mine" Lydia pouted and said "Maybe when we have a sleep over you know just me not stiles we could share him for the weekend" Malia thought about this and said "Fine we will both have him only when Melissa is born OK" Lydia pouted again but then she nodded and then Scott had woken u and Saw Lydia staring at him and so he grabbed the quilt and covered himself asking "How did i get home and why is Lydia in the room" so Malia told Scott about the other form of his and how he missed school due to sleeping all day and the reason to Lydia being in the room was because she and Stiles came over and Malia had to change and soon Scott ran from the bed to the walk in closet and picked out his clothes and soon he walked out to see Malia Lydia and Stiles sitting on the bed that must have been made while he was changing.

After the whole finding Scott and Malia naked Stiles said "Hey guys how about we play dares" "yeah we should" came Lydia "We could" said Malia and so Scott said "How is it played" and so the three friends told Scott how the game was played you get a truth or dare and if you lie or chicken out you had to remove an item of clothing. Scott felt uncomfortable but Malia said" come on Scott you might have fun" so Scott said "Fine i'll play" and the girls said "yes" this made Scott look even more uncomfortable and so Lydia started the game off by asking Malia "Truth or dare" "dare" came the reply so Lydia said "OK I dare you to put your tits in Scott's face" Malia loved the idea and so she took off her top and revealed no bra so she put her tits in Scott's face and he started sucking on them making Malia moan. After the full dare was over Malia turned to Stiles and Said "Truth or dare" "dare" came the reply from stiles and so Malia smiled and said "I dare you to lick Lydia's pussy" Stiles was blushing and Scott was wondering where half this was coming from but soon Lydia and Stiles were on the Floor and Stiles pulled down Lydia's trousers who was wearing nothing under her trousers and soon Stiles started Licking Lydia's most precious area and making Lydia moan. After making Lydia orgasm twice did the dare finish and Lydia pulled up her trousers while showing her pussy to the three others in the room. After Lydia had finished Stiles looked to Scott and stiles asked "Truth or dare" "Truth" came Scott's reply and this made the three gasp but they carried on "ok is it true that your dad works with the FBI" "Yes it's true that is why he couldn't spend time with me apparently his job was more important" it made Lydia and Malia cry After the truth came out Scott looked to Lydia feeling Uneasy about this but he gave it a shot "Truth or Dare" "Truth" came Lydia's reply and one question came to his mind "Other than Stiles which couple would you make yourself and Stiles join in a foursome" the question made Stiles and Malia look at him and Scott looked at Malia and Said don't worry i love you" in a low whisper and it made her smile and Stiles just looked on at the young man thinking 'what are you up to Scott' and soon Lydia said "the only couple we care and love you and Malia" Stiles looked shocked but then he had to admit it so he said "Yh we would end up in a foursome with you two" it made Lydia smile so Malia said "Well how about it when Melissa is born we do it everyone looked at her and soon they all nodded. After the short game Stiles thought about other things they could do the Lydia said "why don't we trade partners for say an hour" Malia looked at her best friend and said "To do what exactly" "To fuck obviously" Malia didn't like the idea of having sex with Stiles for one hour and The same could be said for Scott but Stiles said "How about two hours so we know what to expect for the foursome" Malia then looked at Stiles and said "Fine but just to be clear your using a condom" Stiles nodded then Lydia said "Im on the pill so it wont matter for me" this scared Scott more on spending two hours with the cute red head but he nodded none the less. Soon both Scott and Lydia were in the sound proof walk in closest and she loved the size of it and soon Lydia walked up to Scott and Kissed him lovingly and Scott had melted under it all and soon Lydia told Scott "Take my clothes off" and soon Scott started taking off Lydia's top seeing no bra and then he took off her trousers and like before no panties and soon Lydia was putting her pussy in Scott's face and he started licking her out making her moan his name he smiled to himself thinking he must be better than stiles next Lydia wanted Scott out of his clothes so Scott took of his top and then the sweatpants he had on and to her surprise Scott was wearing no boxers and this made Lydia lick her lips and soon her mouth was around Scott's cock and she was going down deep on the teen wolf. Soon Scott had cumed in Lydia's mouth and she told Scott he tasted amazing and soon she got and her back and spread her legs so he could enter her wet pussy. When Scott entered the pussy of Lydia martin he remembered it was for only two hours but he loved the feeling of this girls tight pussy so he banged her while playing with her tits he was fondling one with his hand while he sucked on the other and then swapped Lydia was moaning like a naughty school girl due to the pleasure Scott was giving her and he was giving it rough he was pounding her her in and soon Lydia asked Scott to take her anal virginity and Scott gladly applied and smashed the back doors in of Lydia martin and he loved how tight her ass was after a while he asked Lydia if she was interested in a threesome with her and Malia and Lydia said she would love to.


	17. early birth

**Teen Wolf 1 old friends find each other**

 **Chapter seventeen:early birth**

After another four exhausting months Malia felt a weird wet feeling while at School and Scott could smell it so he shouted "Move my daughter is coming move out of the way" Coach just told class to go and soon he followed Scott and Malia to the hospital where they Met Derek and Cora and Stiles Lydia and Kira had just shown up along with Henry and Chris Argent everyone was excited about it and soon the large group was inside the Hospital and Malia was asked "Which two people would you like to go with you?" so Malia answered "Scott and my Dad" so Scott and Henry entered the room with Malia to help give her the support she need right now while the rest was in the family room. While the group was in the Family Room Coach Finstalk was Happy for the young man who was now a father and Derek was proud of Malia for going through the power drainage Stiles was bouncing up and down in his chair too excited while his girlfriend was sat calmly with a smile on her face and Cora was sat next to Derek with a calm expression on her face and kira was sat down on the other side of Lydia who was trying to control a giddy stiles.

Meanwhile in the room Malia was crushing her fathers hand while being told to push and you could hear the cracks inside Henry Tate's hands as it broke under the force of Malia's what seemed like forever and encouraging words did Malia finally push one last time and soon Melissa had been born. Scott took one look at his daughter and noticed that she looked like both her and Scott but also Melissa McCall herself but what shocked both of the new parents were when she opened up her eyes for the first time and shone a perfect violet colour. Malia was loving the colour of her daughters eyes and she smiled towards Scott who was also smiling while the doctors helped sort out Henry's hand. While cleaning Malia up Scot had taken Melissa to see the others and when he entered the room Stiles jumped out of his seat but the first person Scott had gone to was Coach Finstalk and he passed Melissa straight to him. The coach loved his God daughter and he promised her no harm will come while he's around next it was Derek who cried a few tears to show how happy he was to know his family is continuing with this little girl in his arms next it was Cora and she kept making silly noises making Melissa laugh after Cora it was Kira who spoke softly and it calmed the beautiful baby girl after it was Lydia who held the most precious girl in the room and she made a vow to protect the girl no mater what then last it was Stiles who was a bit upset he went last but still he was happy and he kept saying he would watch over her with his life then Scott had taken Melissa back to Malia and Henry.

Three days had passed and Malia and Melissa was ready to come home so Scott had collected his daughter and his fiance and walked out of the hospital to the car park where Scott opened up the car and placed his daughter in the baby seat where he made sure she was safely buckled in and soon he and Malia had gotten in the car and put their seat belts on and Scott put the keys in the ignition and started the engine so he could take his small family home. When Scott, Malia and Melissa got home Henry and the rest of the Hale pack was waiting for the small family. Everyone was happy that a new McCall was around and that Scott and Malia were going to be great parents even when they were at school it was going to be different when Melissa grows up being a supernatural born creature but right now she didn't have to care she was just a poor innocent child who is with her whole everyone entered the house Stiles asked if he could hold Melissa again so Scott nodded and handed Melissa over to Stiles who was still to giddy at being a part of this beautiful little girls life he was glad to be and uncle like figure just like Derek and Coach Finstalk and he loved it when he could hold his god daughter it made him feel wanted like he belonged and it was something he would have no problem with. Just like Stiles Lydia was glad her god daughter was home and while Stiles was holding her Lydia was stroking Melissa's head smoothly while humming an old Lullaby her mother use to sing to her. While Melissa was dropping off to sleep Malia took Lydia to the kitchen and mentioned the idea of that threesome they talked about before Melissa was born and Lydia was looking forward to it.


End file.
